


sωεεт cαкε

by X_HaruYukito_X



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Boys In Love, But sometimes the two can be assholes, Child Eren Yeager, Child Erwin Smith, Child Farlan, Child Isabel Magnolia, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Childhood Friends, Cute Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Good Parent Grisha, I mean c'mon he's a kid!, I'll just tag as I go, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid!Hanji, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nice Kenny Ackerman, Other, Some characters will appear later on, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_HaruYukito_X/pseuds/X_HaruYukito_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Rivaille has been childhood friends with Eren Jaeger since he was 10 while he (Eren Jaeger) was just a kid,the two's mothers had alot of things they had in common as well as insterests so their families got along so well,Slowly Levi began growing stange feeling for the brunet and when he realizes what at least half of what it meant,it was when The Jaegers had to move</p><p>they meet up with their appearances changed when they reunite by going to the same high school and somehow in the same neighborhood again as well.So does Levi really know what he wants from the brunet that he had known for years?...</p><p>~~~</p><p>I am Shit at summaries Oh my god...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. вℓυε-sтεεℓ & cαяяιввεαη

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo! I'm Haru or Yuki! or both :P this is my first fanfic here so...I'm not sure if this is great and This might have some typos and errors I'm sorry,I'm a lazy ass but I'ma correct my mistakes later or...days after....I'm just a lazy piece of shit =__= well anyways m(__)m please enjoy!

"Levi meet the Jaegers,their our new neighbors!" Levi's mother,Kuchel,said.The raven boy gazed at the small brunet who was in his mother's arms looking at him with big bright caribbean eyes,his blue-steel ones had a small glint as he softened his grip from his mother's arm. The tall feminine brown-haired woman smiled softly at Levi."Hello Levi,I'm Carla Jaeger this is Eren"she said kindly then leaned forward a bit to let him see the small child in her arms.   
  
Levi waved at her softly then at Eren returning the greeting."Oh Carla! why don't you and Eren come inside and sit down with us in the living room?"Kuchel offered,the brunette smiled and nodded her head.the two stepped inside and the ravenette guided them to the living room to sit down and also offered some tea.   
  
"So Carla where's your husband?"Kuchel asked,she was smiling as she held the handle of one of her teacups that was filled with some milk-tea that she usually liked.she had gotten the small cup from the teaset they kept in one of the cupboards in the kitchen nearby in the house. "He's at work right now"Carla said sweetly then drank a bit of her honey-lemon tea that she asked for from the cup Kuchel had given her,the ravenette hummed in response and they continued on with their conversation that somewhat having the topic about the kids.Meanwhile,Levi was sitting down nearby on the carpet with Eren nearby the Mothers and his knees up to his chest and his arms around his legs and still had his indifferent look as always,the small brunet's eyes reflected from the light the windows let in and looked at the raven curiously as he just sat there in front of him.   
  
Levi let his arms slide away from his knees and he set himself on his shins so he was now sitting in a way what some people sit traditionally in japan considering that his mother was half-japanese,He eyed the small brunet and noticed that there was a small hint of gold in his eyes in somewhere at the the middle right around his iris that could barely be seen. Eren tilted his head in confusion when Levi was gazing at him with a blank face,wondering why he looked at him like that while Levi just flicked his forehead in response after snapping out of his thoughts,The small brunet's mouth formed into a cute pout making the raven huff and then let out a breathy chuckle.   
  
The kid was cute that's for sure,Levi picked Eren up from under his arms and lightly lifted him up then stood to lift him up in the air."Levy?"The brunet said in a cute way his voice filled with curiosity,The raven sighed when the kid said his name wrong but not completely."it's Levi,Lee-vai not Levy"He corrected,Eren tilted his head in confusion again and said-"Levy?"Levi sighed but then chuckled in amusement.   
  
"You brat"he playfully 'booped' his nose with his making Eren giggle from the touch.They then heard a click and Levi turned his head seeing his mother with camera in her hands along with Ms. Jaeger. "Aww this is so cute."Kuchel said ogling over the two youngsters,Carla grinned wide she agreed with Kuchel.The raven rolled his eyes at the two not really caring much and then faced the small brunet again.   
  
Before he knew it he was giving the kid a piggy-back ride,when? he lost count of time when he played some kid games with him until well...until afternoon? Carla was watching over the kids just in case while Kuchel was just grabbing some snacks from the kitchen for the kids.   
  
"They seem to be getting along well"The brunette turned her head and saw the ravenette with a plate of crackers and...No idea what's coating the crackers but there's milk in a cup in her other hand as well as well.Kuchel sat with Carla and watched the kids alongside.   
  
"Hey Levi,Eren would you like to have some snacks?"the ravenette asked,Levi looked at her and shrugged his arms."Sure Ma'"the young raven said,she smiled and gave Levi the plate of snack along with the glass of milk and went back to Carla then took out her camera taking another picture this time with Eren on his back.   
  
"They're so cute together!"Commented Carla,Kuchel giggled."Uh-Huh I’m so glad we all got along in one day!"She then said,The ravenette then looked at her son with eager,to ask him a simple question.   
  
"Levi do you think Eren's adorable?"Asked she who said it teasingly,the raven kept a straight face unsure of how he thought of the young brunet but he was indeed cute and so he replied with a monotone tone in his voice."I guess?..."and right when he said that there was a small click and Carla actually snapped a photo by accident by motherly instinct."Oops"She said and then huffed out a sheepish laugh,Kuchel snorted smiling in amusement.

  
  
There was a few knocks on the door and it flew open with a small bang revealing **(Idfk know who Levi's father is and cannot find his name so...random name)** Levi's father-also Kuchel's Husband- who had an excited look,his face formed from excitement to a look of surprise when he Saw Carla and Eren across the living room then dropped down his suitcase on the floor then set his hat on the hanger a little bit flustered."Ah-! I didn't really expect there to be visitors but,You're our new neighbours correct?"the man said walking into the living room,Carla greeted him with a big smile and nodded."Yes I'm Carla Jaeger and this is my son Eren!"She said cheerfully,He nodded in acknowledgment then smiled back kindly and stepped next to the couch then looked at the two boys,his eyes widen with happiness seeing his son interacting with another,then blinked a few times then looked back to the two women sitting while he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly smiling.  
  
"Uh well uh....My name's Damien!,I see you all are getting along well"He said nervously,Kuchel smiled then motioned for him to sit with her and he got the sign and walked towards the couch and sat next to his lovely wife.He looked at Levi still happy that he saw that he was enjoying himself with Eren which was surprising since he never really liked talking to other kids but oh well,Kids change in time and he was just happy about the two together.  
  
"Levy!"Eren exclaimed in a cute tone reaching out to him with his small short arms,As if Levi knew he went and hugged the little boy and carry him in a way so he was nuzzling against his shoulder.The raven heard two muffled sounds and looked at his mother and Carla,they both were covering their mouth with light blushes across both their cheeks.judging by the cameras in their hands and their excited looks he could tell they were trying not to squeal loudly,Damien sighed looking at his wife and neighbour that were silently ogle over the kids.  
  
"I Ah- they're so cute together!"the brunette said in a whisper-shout smiling wide."I know right?! I wish Levi and Eren were the same age so I could watch some kind of young friendship"Kuchel said in the same hushed tone,At that Carla gasped and grinned."What about young love?!"She said bringing up a idea."AH! young love of course! let's just see if it will really happe-"Kuchel was cut off by Levi who whipped his head at the two and narrowed his eyes forming a glare and a scowl."Mom! No!"He protested not wanting to be involved in this….thing The two women laughed in unison while the older raven on the couch sighed at the sight.  
  
"I think I'm getting too old"He muttered silently thinking about how old he’s getting since watching what is happening he knew he was aging a lot because he’s now married and have a kid,Later on they met Grisha Jaeger when knocked at the door and asked where his wife,Carla was.And well he stayed when he was offered to but mostly because his wife was there,Then He and Damien did get along well and did have a common fact that their wives have a thing for Levi and Eren being together and by that they mean the fangirling and photos in the two women's phones.somehow just Somehow Ms. Zoë came barging in with her child Hanji Zoë.  
  
"Hey Kuchel! I brought Hanji- Oh my goodness is that Levi?! wait- and he's sleeping with a little kid?! **(...nope...this is the part where I curse At my so-called "friend" for dirtying my mind...)** oh my god!"She exclaimed in excitement,Damien sighed for how many times that day and slumped back into the couch."Here we go..."And there commence the long talk of Ms. Zoe also known as Angie and also Hanji’s mother. **(I can't find most of the characters' parents' names...I'm shit at naming)**  
  
The small raven quickly sat up in shock from the lazy-boy couch from being woken up by the loud voice of by who he calls "Hell Woman" that was known as Angie His eyes narrowed."What the fu-"He was cut off by his mother's glare and tone."Ah! No cursing in the house when you're this young,young man!"She hissed in anger,Levi grumbled things under his breath and crssed his arms looking away.  
  
"Whatever woman"He mumbled in a low voice,Hanji was around the same age as Levi and...yes she's exactly like her mother,the brunette had a crazy look in her eyes-but more crazy than her mother's-when she looked at Eren's sleeping form that was next to Levi who was sitting up."Awww that's so cute!"She said loudly,Meanwhile Angie was talking to Carla and Kuchel asking question to question like a continuous record playing,Carla was just staring at awe at how fast she was talking while Kuchel was trying to keep up.Damien in the background was thinking _is Hanji gonna be worse than her_ _in the future_? Well maybe...maybe.. and Grisha beside him asked in his head _is she always like this?_ Yes grisha…..yes….  
  
Well while everything was going on Eren slept ever so innocently on the lazy-boy with a peaceful face and a pillow under his head snoring softly...their families are totally normal...almost...


	2. вяιgнт εүεs

 

The young brunet's eyes fluttered open,He sat up and wiped his right eye with his right hand then saw Levi next to him asleep under the same light-blue blanket with him.He looked around the room and saw that there was a girl at the side of the couch only top of her face showing a messy-ponytail,goggle-like glasses and amber eyes.

Her eyes twinkled and she jumped up,she was quite tall but she looked around Levi's age."Hi there Eren! I'm Hanji!"She chimed,Eren cocked his head to the side in confusion. Hanji bonked her head at the side forgetting he's just three years old of course! "Awe You lil' bugger c'mere and give Hanji a hug!"The brunette said and swooped Eren off the couch spinning the small brunet around with her,He laughed in such a high-pitch tone she swore it was the cutest thing she ever heard!

She stopped spinning and set Eren down the fell face flat on the floor feeling groggy."Ugh I spinned to much..."She mumbled groaning at the same time,The brunet giggled at the way she laid on the floor.The brunette smiled at him but then muttered a 'Oh No' when they heard a low groan at the coach,the raven groaned when he sat up.the blanket slid down to his lap and he looked around wondering where his parents and Eren's are-Wait where is Eren?,When he spotted Hanji his eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you doing over there four-eyes?"He said with a scowl still feeling a bit of annoyed by the fact he was awoken by a loud sound of a thud,She quickly stood up stumbling a bit then wore a sheepish grin."Well our parents told me that you and I need to watch over Eren! They went out for a bit but they'll be back very soon"The brunette chirped,The raven sighed and cursed under his breath but then the brunette hissed with slight venom in her voice.

"And you can't curse in front of Eren!"Hanji said in a serious tone,Levi rolled his eyes and threw the blanket aside the got off the couch.

"Yeah Yeah I know four-eyes,he's too young to know this shi- stuff"He corrected himself before he could curse in front of the kid,The small brunet tilted his head to the side confused on what he was about to say. Hanji swooped Eren off the floor and set him on her back with a grin."want a piggy-back ride Lil' Eren?"Hanji asked,The brunet giggled and she took it as a yes.She started running around but not so fast,The small brunet kept saying.

"Ji! Ji!" which was cute. Levi watched leaning against the wall with a look of boredom and coldness as always or what some people call it a poker face,Hanji always loved younger kids even if she was one herself she acted like some sort of mature adult like Levi sometimes.

 

 

"And She said "But Mrs.Zoë Boss said to empty out the whole lab” What the fuck?! That old fucker better have a explanation why he told Ral to clean out the entire lab along with my fucking experiments!” They stopped their movement and turned their heads to see that Ms.Angie had slammed the door open ranting about some….lab….."Angie the kids"Kuchel whispered in her ear with a worried tone slightly panicking,The brunette blinked then looked forward gasping when she saw Eren on Hanji's back and Levi leaning against the wall. Hanji had wide eyes while Levi had a poker face on not really caring any of this."Oh Shit"Angie cursed,Carla and Kuchel slapped their hands onto her mouth shushing her along with glares.

"..."They stared at each other unsure on what to do until Grisha and Damien asking what was happening,When Carla and Kuchel removed their hands away from her mouth,Angie sighed and stepped forward to say something but then hit her toe on a mall step."Aw shit!"Angie yelled in pain,Carla and Kuchel both hit her behind the head in anger very hard .

”AY PAPI CHIHUAHUA!!!”She hissed loudly rubbing the back of her head trying to soothe the pain,Both Carla and Kuchel’s anger faded and covered their mouths to stifle their laughs,the two fathers hid their soft snickers as well as facing away.The brunette whined at the four like a poor puppy.”You guys are mean!”She said in a high-pitched voice,the two ravens and brunettes all bursted out laughing hysterically.

The brunette sighed in defeat then laughed along with them,their laughter died down and they didn’t know now what to do….and Mr. And Mrs.Smith that were right outside with their child Erwin Smith that was at least 12 years old,two years older than Levi.

  
The blonde tugged at his mother’s sleeve and she knelt down to hear to hear what he has to say.”Mom May I?”He asked pointing in the inside of the house,the ash-blonde woman’s bright-blue eyes lightened up and she smiled then nodded at her son.the young blonde returned the smile and thanked her,He walked past the adults and entered the living room.”Hey Erwin!”Hanji chirped greeting him,Levi just rolled his eyes and scoffed.”’Sup Eyebrows?”he said nonchalantly.

"Mama!"the parents turned their heads and all "awww"ed when Eren came running into Carla's arms,the brunet's mother laughed and hugged her sweet little baby boy."Awwww Your sho shmall and chubby my wittle Ewen!'"She playfully pinched his cheek,he giggled and Angie sighed dreamily.but her eyes were ripped away from the cute thing going on when she tried leaning against the wall she fell onto her side.

"AI CHICHAREN BRA PAPI!"She babbled out. "Forgot there was no wall! Ugh Why is it always me?!"The brunette yelled clutching her arm,making the others laugh even harder except the kids who didn't know or notice what was going on."What brings you here Commander?"Hanji teased playfully nudging the blonde's arm,Erwin rolled his eyes at the nickname she used that was given by their squad or more like other friends.He didn't understand why they started calling him that all of a sudden but shrugged it off."My Parents and I were here to see the new neighbors,since we already saw Mr and Mrs Jaeger All we had to do is see Eren"The blonde said then glanced towards the young brunet who was wrapped in his mother's arms with a happy smile.

"And I must say he's really...."He thought for a moment to think of how to describe Eren but able to find one word he thinks suits him the most."Adorable"He said,Hanji blinked a few times and barked out a laugh."Oh My gosh right?! Even Levi said he was adorable in his sleep!"The brunette said,The said raven snapped his head to the brunette his facial expression not the usual bored one but a shocked look with wide eyes.

 _I Actually said that in my sleep?_ He thought surprised,He shook his head then clicked his tongue."Tch"Was all he said then looked away with his usual look he had everyday. Hanji noticed the brief moment of Levi's changed expression and huffed out a laugh when he turned away,She looked around the room and perked up when she noticed that there was a blank disk that was somewhat hidden near the fireplace in an abandoned corner. "Oh my gosh! I never noticed that 'That' was still there!"the brunette chirped,The blonde blinked a few times before looking closer to the disk and stereo.

"Isn't that?..."He trailed off,Hanji went and rushed to grab the disk."I can't believe you guys still had this from 3 years ago!"She grinned happily remembering the times where they played a their favorite playlist and had the others stay over for some nights and when she sang off-note so badly Levi cringed,She even remembered the times where they had added a few more songs from 2 years ago along with slideshows when they were 7 as well as 8 years old.She sighed happily and wiped away an imaginary tear of joy."Man I missed those times....what ever happened to The old happy Levi?..."She asked glancing at the said raven who wore a scowl,The nearby blonde sighed smiling slightly at the old memories."Yeah...Me too...Maybe it was puberty that hit Him hard"Erwin chuckled,Levi clicked his tongue with a small 'tch' his brows narrowing.Unexpectedly the parents overheard and joined in the conversation."Yeah! whatever happened to the old Levi who liked to mess around with me and make messes?!"Angie exclaimed faking a look of hurt by putting her hand over her chest,Carla smiled and looked at Hanji with curious eyes.

"Hey Hanji can I see the slideshow?"She asked,Hanji grinned and looked at Levi devilishly who was giving him a death glare.She skipped and walked towards the disk player and turned on the T.V. The raven was groaning,he rubbed his temples not wanting to see the images that might pop up on the screen. Hanji slid the disk into the player and switched the channel using the remote,Kuchel gasped when she saw the image of Levi,Erwin and Hanji pop up sleeping on some sleeping bags."Oh my goodness I remember this time! Oh I miss this so much..."She said resting the side of her head on her right palm.

  
"Oh how I miss those times when Levi was so much sweeter"Mrs. Smith said softly,Levi looked at her his eyes softening. _To be honest,I do kinda miss those times too.._.He thought uncrossing his arms looking down,he felt his mouth slowly form into a small rare pout.Everyone practically jumped when they heard Hanji shout like there was a bloody murder except Levi never flinched once."IS LEVI POUTING?!"She exclaimed,Mrs. Zoë was first to slide towards the short raven on her knees.Her eyes filled with determination was now replaced with shock."OMG HE IS!"She screamed,Mr. Smith sighed in sync with his son Erwin. **(Like-father Like-son...The eyebrows...)**

"Lee Lee!"suddenly the small brunet that was in his mother's arms chirped,Levi looked up looking at Eren when he said that. _Say wha_?...He thought,The small brunet showed a small cute grin and His mother set him down onto the floor.He basically came running towards The raven who's eyes were slightly wide when the brunet jumped into his arms."Eh?"He said dumbly,Eren was hugging him....Hard to admit right now but I wanna just hug him back...He looked at the brunet who was smiling brightly and he flinched.Ah you know what to hell with it...He sighed and hugged the brunet back tightly."Awww I wanna hug too!"Hanji said from behind,The raven glared at her and backed up a bit not letting go the boy even once."No"He hissed,the brunette blinked at the scene.

 _did he just hiss at me_?...she thought in utter surprise and then pouted disappointed,Erwin couldn't contain it anymore.He snickered then started laughing loudly,The parents tried to process what was happening but they still wore their smiles even if confused."Po- Haha -Possessive much?"He said clutching his stomach,Levi clicked his tongue. _Maybe I am,I don't want anyone to touch MY brat- wait what?_.He sighed, _Ugh Maybe just my imagination-_ "You're Brat? Really?!"He mentally face-palmed when he realized he said it out loud.What is wrong with me- again his thoughts were once again cut off but this time by Mrs. Jaeger. "You have my approval"She says with a serious tone but with a playful grin,Levi groaned and looked away but in the first time ever he had a small tint of pink across those pale cheeks...he was...embarrassed....

Eren giggled at Levi's embarrassment his eyes filled with joy and life,The raven looked back at him and sighed smiling softly."Oh look at that Levi's smili- WAIT WHAT?! IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD??"Again it was Ms. Angie Zoë a.k.a mother satan,How Levi now refers her to as. “Levy?”The small brunet said curiously pointing at the T.V. screen,Kuchel sighed in content seeing the photo of Levi with her and Damien.Maybe just this once...Levi thought and sighed,he felt his cheek muscles ache and his lips curl up.He smiled happily and it was genuine,it wasn’t forced.He was happy.Damien and Kuchel smiled when Levi set Eren aside trying not to push him and let him fall from his lap when he stood and hugged his parents,The brunet clapped happily and smiled seeing that the raven was smiling happily.Levi rolled his eyes and gazed at the kid’s shining blue-green ocean eyes,He thought of a simple nickname and simply said-

  
“Happy **Bright eyes**?”


	3. sтαү

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai again :3 lemme know if theres some typos or errors in this,theres not much for me to say so...and yeah I became a Co-Author to the fic by my cool friends please check it out.
> 
>  [The Endless Autumn of My First Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7326766)

Later on that day when the Jaegers along with the other parents had left the Ackerman's the Ms. Angie Zoë decided to follow Carla and Grisha along with their child to their house and stayed over,they found out that she was a single parent and her husband wasn't really there anymore for her or her daughter...They all sat in the living while Eren was in his room sleeping soundly."What happened to your husband?"Carla asked sadly,The brunette looked down onto her lap smiling sadly."Well,We got married after we ran away because of my parents not accepting us,We lived with his parents then well...One day at the park we love to go to he...he....he proposed to me!"She laughed smiling happily at the memory"We had been so happy after the wedding then after a while we had Lil' Hanji over here!"She said pointing at her bundle of joy,The younger female brunette pursed her lips together.

 

She as well missed her father."But one day..."Angie trailed off,her smile instantly disappearing,tears then started stained her black-rimmed glasses. Grisha rubbed her back soothingly as he wore a sympathetic look,the brunette hesitated but took a deep breath and breathed out."One day...He...he was out for our work and I kept trying to convince him that I should come with him!....but...But he went without me anyway....Our jobs were dangerous and could risk our lives...I...He died because he had a bullet right through the skull..."Carla gasped in horror upon hearing this,The male brunet kept his head low.

 

"He could've made it if Only they had the correct medications and if the surgery didn't fail..."The brunette inhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair."I'm so sorry.."Carla muttered,Angie smiled softly."it's okay...anyways let's change the topic to something more happy okay?!"She said nervously she didn't intend to raise her voice but she did anyways,Carla nodded in understanding. Grisha decided not speak since well...he ain't great with words and might just end up asking more about him...the topic was slowly forgotten and the tense atmosphere had disappeared,for a while Hanji has been asking if she could see Eren,Play with him or just watch T.V .So much begging after Carla finally decided to let her,Besides when she went there Eren was already awake.a ring at the door and Mr.Jaeger walked down the hallway and opened the front door surprised to actually see Levi with his mother Kuchel."I was surprised as well,He asked me if he could hang out with Eren"the ravenette said chuckling slightly,the brunet let the two ravens in and the two saw Hanji with Eren watching Some television show and the small brunet was on her lap.

 

"Oh Hey Ms. Ackerman! Hi Levi!"The brunette chirped,the young raven flinched and looked away to not face the mini-crazy smart four-eyes.Somehow it irritated him seeing the small brunet on the girl's lap with such a cheerful face,and it seems Hanji had noticed this reaction then smirked.She called out to him and he looked at her with a small glare."What's wrong Levi? Jealous~?"she asked in a teasing tone,The raven clicked his tongue and didn’t respond…"Ji! Ji!"they hear Eren exclaim with joy,Hanji looked down to the young brunet and smiled.She went and hugged the kid in a big bear hug,the brunette giggled and tried pushing her away by shoving on her face. the attempt was futile and the female brunette began tickling him. "I'm the tickle monster! rawr rawr!"they both laughed.

 

Why does it irritate me so much when...they are together? Ugh I don't understand. The raven thought,the female brunette stood with a grin and carried the smaller brunette in her hands. Levi raised a brow when she started to slowly...ever so slowly....face him...so creepily...with that big grin...that started to slowly annoy the fu-"LEVI CATCH!"Hanji suddenly yelled,The raven's eyes widen when the brunette suddenly charged and threw the smaller brunet at him.The parents all had looks of horror,but mostly Angie and Carla had the most horrific ones. "EREN!" "MY BABY!" The two mothers yelled in sync,Levi swore his heart stopped beating for a few moments when He catched the small brunet in his hands in time. The back of his legs were pressed against the coffee table and looked as if he was about to fall backwards and crash,his eyes still wide,sweating uncontrollably and mouth wide open terrified.

 

He regained posture and glared at the female brunette,No longer caring if he cussed in front of Eren or not.He was enraged after all she did throw The kid.....IN THE FUCKING AIR. "ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT SHIT-GLASSES?!"He yelled,his breathing heavy and ragged. The two brunettes' mothers were unable to form words,Carla clutched her chest and fell back making Angie catch her in the process.

 

Hanji rubbed the back of her neck smiling sheepishly,she was crazy enough to do something like that anyways...Eren who was in Levi's arms was laughing innocently as if he wasn't nearly injured from being thrown.“oh my god- No- Haha no…..no that did not just happen...”Grisha said slightly traumatized by this…Hanji was sure,for sure screwed….

  


"Ouch!"Hanji yelped in pain when she was hit on the head,The brunette was getting a long scolding from her mother while Carla was making sure her baby was alright.Levi,Well he was not letting go of the boy at all.not even a second,He was too worried to even let the kid go to his mom.Well he did care a lot....which was unusual to him..."Carla I'm so so sorry!"Angie repeated apologizing every second,Carla wore a small forgiving smile patting her back lightly."it's Okay,Please don't let it happen again"She said,Angie perked up and hugged her tightly.The woman was too nice!

"Levy?"Eren said looking up at the raven boy,Levi didn't answer but just hugged him more closer."That's enough playing today yeah?"He said,smiling softly but his annoyance never disappeared.the young brunet smiled brightly and hugged him back lovingly,as a brother would."Ma' why don't we just arrange a wedding for those two?"Hanji said out of nowhere,Levi froze and glared at the female brunette."I don't know Lil' Han' What do you think Kuchel? Carla?"Angie asked raising her brow with a mischievous smirk."Sureee~"Carla said in response with a long drag on the word,Kuchel thought for a moment and nodded in agreement."MOM!"Levi yelled in protest,He's not even gay nor' even likes the kid like THAT. ( **Yeah Yeah Sureee Levi)**

"Yeah right Levi! you like the young cutie! admit!"Hanji pushed,The raven just growled and let go of the small brunet to turn and look away from the snickering batch of people."My heart cannot stop beating it feels like it's going doki doki!"Angie said suddenly sounding cryptic,doki doki? the hell? Kuchel laughed clutching her stomach.

There was a knock at the door and Carla said she was going to check who it is,there stood a woman with brownish-red hair with and dark-green eyes with a little girl standing there who has the same similar hair but more reddish and bright emerald eyes."Hi there! I'm Lizz Magnolia,I heard that Kuchel is here with her son Levi and you are our new neighbors?"The woman said with a bright smile"Oh yes,Kuchel and Levi are in here. it's nice to meet you as well Ms. Magnolia"Carla said standing aside with a smile for the woman came in. "OH Lizz is fine!"Lizz said coming in the house while Carla closed the door slowly.

"Big Bro!"the little girl suddenly exclaimed and ran towards Levi with a big grin tackling him from behind,The raven grumbled and gently shoved her off of him."Izzy,what are you doing here?"He asked,the girl just grinned and set her hands on her hips."I came to meet the new neighbors and see you! Awww look at that! it's a baby!"She said,hugging Eren."Hi there little kid! I'm Isabel,but you can call me Izzy!"the young brunet just giggled in response.

"His name is Eren!"Hanji said,Isabel cupped his cheeks as her eyes shined with joy."Awww that's a suitable name for a cute guy like him!"She claims,Levi rolled his and held his hands out."Now can I have him back?"

 

 **_"How cute~"_ ** Isabel and Hanji said,the raven just clicked his tongue,a short while after the two girls gave the young raven back his precious "brat".  in the background Kuchel and Carla were watching the scene,but for an odd reason Lizz and Angie magically disappeared.

  
"don't you think it's sweet?"Carla said,Kuchel nodded. "Yup,I never thought my little boy would be so protective of yours"She chuckled,Levi called out to his mother and she replied with a soft "yes?". "Mom,is it okay if we could,"He trailed off, Kuchel smiled urging him to go on. "Yes dear?" she said in a motherly tone,The young raven sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck. "if we can... **stay** for the night?"He asked,feeling slightly shy over the fact he never asked this before. His mother brightened up with a big smile and nodded furiously. "Yes of course! what do you think Carla?" The older brunette nodded in agreement,this made Levi strangely happy,he didn't understand why.

 

"Anyways,it is getting late why don't you kids go and sleep? Isabel,Hanji I'll talk to your parents if you could stay here"Carla said,Isabel and Hanji giggled and ran upstairs to the extra rooms,Levi sighed and carried Eren up to his own room.

 

Kuchel went upstairs moments later,Isabel and Hanji were asleep in another room just next door and the other parents were downstairs talking,she intended to check on Levi and Eren only to see that the two were fast asleep,her lips curled up into a small smile as she watched her son's hand tangle into the young brunet's hair,breathing softly,he looked so peaceful when he hugged Eren in his arms.

"Goodnight my little raven"His mother cooed and closed the door quietly,trying to not wake up the two youngsters,she wished though that they could stay longer for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too lazy,I'm ded x-x


	4. Years & unexpected happenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek,it's already been a year @^@

It's already been a few years ever since the Jaegers moved in. Eren had grown up quite a bit by the passing years,while Levi cursed that he wasn't exactly growing that tall at all. His parents decided to homeschool him for a while,since the principal called them several times for being in fights,and they would let him go back to school after a while. Seemed like a lot of those students liked to piss him off.

Also for an odd reason as those days and months had passed by,Levi felt a strange sensation run through his chest whenever he'd see Eren's cheery smile and bright eyes and their relationship grew more closer,although Hanji also grew more closer to Eren which somehow made something inside Levi spark.

As of now,Levi was having dinner with his family. What seemed to be a normal everyday dinner,The young raven didn't expect his mother to tell him such news.

"Levi,dear. We have something to tell you." Kuchel said,her voice going soft,with a hint of sadness. Levi stopped for a moment and raised a brow at his mother who pursed her lips. "The Jaegers told us some upsetting news this afternoon as you were in school and..."She trailed off,the look on the young raven's face urged her to go on and she sighed. "They're moving out tonight."

Suddenly,Kuchel flinched when her son stood and slammed his hands on the table,Levi's eyes went wider than they were before,looking at his mother with shock. Why were they moving out? "Why?..."He said,his father then sighed and took control of the conversation by explaining why they have to move out.

Damien faced Levi,motioning him to sit back on his seat once more. The young raven nodded slowly and sat upon his chair and listened silently. "Mr. Jaeger had been switched to another job as another doctor to another hospital,the city the job he was in was too far and they had to move. Trust me,everyone didn't fancy the idea,neither did Eren himself. Hanji didn't let him go for a whole day either,so we had to pry him away from her."

Levi felt his hands curl into fists,his nails dug into his palm while his lips pursed.

"This isn't real." The young boy said.

"I'm sorry Le- LEVI!" His mother called out to him,he ran out of the house and headed towards the Jaegers. Luckily in time,they were just about to head into the car.

"Levi?"Eren perked,his eyes brightened and filled with joy as he saw Levi. "Levi!" Eren's mother stopped her tracks and looked towards her son then to Levi.

"Levi?"She muttered.

Levi panted as he stood in front of them. "Eren..."He looked towards his cute bright-eyed brat. Eren gazed back towards him and reached his arms out. The young raven quickly snatched the brat from his mother's arms.

Carla let Levi snatch her own son from his arms and watched them. She did not want to disrupt them. "Levy,I'll miss you..."Eren said,Levi hugged him and tightly.

"Bright eyes...I promise I'll find you again,"He said,"Promise me brat you'll remember me." He didn't need to ask,Eren sniffled,cried and nodded as he hugged Levi. Grisha opened his car window and called out to Carla. They needed to go now.

Before Levi knew it,Hanji scooped Eren out of his arms and into hers. (but when did Hanji get here) "Eren ,Love. Don't forget me too you rascal!"She chirped,Carla chuckled and grabbed Eren from her. Eren nodded at her and wiped his eyes.

Levi growled at Hanji and punched her shoulder,She squeaked and laughed at him. Eren was taken into the car and it started to move. The raven looked and watched as the brat slowly got away from him. He felt a pang of pain in his chest as he watched.

By the time Kuchel and Damien got there,Let's just say Levi got a whole lot of scolding.

* * *

"Eren Jaeger!" Eren's mom called out to him,he groaned and got up of bed. He was still in his pajamas when his mother yelled for him to eat breakfast. To be honest,he's not a morning person.

It's been 12 years since he got seperated by Levi,sure his parents video call and voice call with his parents,but they couldn't meet at all. He was now 15 years old and he could only imagine how old he is now and how he looks like.

He grunted when his mother called again. "Coming! I'm coming!" He yelled back.

"Don't yell at me with that tone young man!" Carla yelled from downstairs.

"Fine Mom!" He said,in a more kinder voice at least.

Eren rushed out of his room then downstairs,his feet practically jumping on the steps. He reached the dining room and met his dad on the table,Grisha motioned Eren to take a seat and the brunet did as intended.

"You're going to be late for school."His dad said,Eren looked at the wall clock and his eyes widened. 9:34?! He screamed internally as he hurriedly ate his food,he coughed a little then headed upstairs.

'fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!' His head ran wild as he tried to take a quick shower and switch to his uniform. 'I'm gonna be late!!!' Eren ran downstairs and grabbed his bag from the hanger.

"Bye Mom,Dad!"He yelled,running outside by opening the door and banged it slightly.

"Careful!"Carla yelled back,she sighed and closed the front door. All while she watched him run towards school.

He couldn't believe he overslept! Fuck! Too focused in rushing to even know where he was going or even knowing he was about to bump into someone.

FWOMP

Eren swear he saw stars when he accidently ran into someone and banging their head. His vision was slightly blurry,but slowly began to clear.

"Eren?!" That voice was familiar,he blinked a few times and looked up. His eyes widen when he saw her. "Eren! Is that you?! It's me Hanji! Remember?!" Hanji chirped,she caught him into a gigantic bear hug and let go when she noticed Eren couldn't breathe.

"H-Ha-Hanji?.."He muttered he couldn't believe his eyes.

The brunette grinned and held both of his hands with hers."Yeah titan baby! It's me!" She said, "I can't believe we're together again!"

Eren felt his eyes water,Hanji blinked and her face made a confused smile. He sniffed and hugged her. "Ji-Ji!" Eren said,using  the old nickname he used to call her. Hanji smiled with glee,her cheeks tainted with a light pink.

"Kid,calling me by that ol' nickname is embarrassing."She said,her hand rubbing his back. "And don't you have school?!" She noticed the uniform and grinned. Eren gasped and nodded.

"S-Sorry Hanji-san! I have to go!"He said,they exchanged farewells and parted ways,but not without exchanging phone numbers first. Eren felt like his cheeks were hurting,but he didn't care. He reunited with his old childhood friend of course!

By the time he got to class the current teacher scolded him and he apologized many times. School sucks.

* * *

Eren sighed as he sat inside the cafeteria,on was of the seats. His food was left untouched.

"Eren." He looked towards his side and saw Mikasa,his best friend since middle school,looking at him with the scarf he gave her.

His nose scrunched up and his eyes squinted. "Isn't it hot here?" He asked,the only reply was a shake of the head.

"Eat." She said,her face blank. Eren groaned and refused and tried to make an excuse that he wasn't hungry,only for a loaf of bread being shoved into his mouth and throat. "You have to eat." She said with a monotone voice.

"M-Mikasa,I-I don't think that's a good idea." Armin,also a friend from middle school,said. Eren made a sound from his throat,he felt himself gag. "Mika,stop it!" Armin pleaded,he got worried she might kill Eren,but it was impossible. Mikasa cared a lot for Eren.

Eren gasped for air when Mikasa finally removed the loaf of bread from his mouth. "D-Damn it,stop doing that!" Eren wiped his mouth

 

Mikasa hummed and apologized sincerely. Although secretly she enjoyed it.

"Eren?!" Eren turned his head and his mouth gaped.

"H-Hanji?!"

"Eren?!"

"H-Hanji!"

"EreBear!"

Armin and Mikasa watched the two hug it out,but Mikasa felt confusion and jealousy,while Armin just felt confused. "Hanji-san,why are you here?" Eren asked.

Hanji laughed,"I work here as a new teacher!" She said,Eren thought he saw spirals in his eyes.

"Wha-wai- ah ehhh?" He couldn't form proper words,but Hanji did cut him off.

"Guess what?! Levi's coming here in a few days as well,aren't you excited?!"She beamed,that was it. Eren's head spun,he felt dizzy. Armin,Mikasa and Hanji's worried yelling were muffled when he suddenly fell to his side and blacked out.

* * *

 

Hanji sighed with relief when she helped Armin and Mikasa bring Eren to the infirmary,she told them to go to class since it was almost time for class. Mikasa hesitated to leave Eren,but Armin managed to convince her to go.

Hanji smiled as she watched them leave the room,She looked at Eren's unconscious body on the bed and pat his head. She felt bad for the kid,and Levi. She felt like an obstacle between their relationship. Hanji knew something about Levi and him that Eren didn't know as well.

Oh well,when Eren wakes up maybe she could make an excuse for him for missing class.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dafuq,the cringe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore I just- Nvm.........I'l just let my hand do the typing *literally aint thinking anything* ...Anyways thanks for reading! *Hides under pillows* and hope you enjoyed! while I'm here being a lazy piece of shit >.>


End file.
